Bound by Starlight
by arethusa85
Summary: Desperate to save Rose from a body snatching spirit, the Doctor resorted to establishing a forbidden bond between them. Now, he’s just as desperate to keep them apart. When they visit a starlight festival for a little fun, he might very well get his wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.  
**Author's Notes:**Desperate to save Rose from a body snatching spirit, the Doctor resorted to establishing a forbidden bond between them. Now, he's just as desperate to keep them apart. When they visit a starlight festival for a little fun, he might very well get his wish. The much requested sequel to The Moonlit Cotillion.

* * *

"Right. That's the last of the dangerous stuff," the Doctor announced, kicking shut an open floor grate. "I'll stow it all away properly later. Some time when I've a fancy to...alphabetize. Not likely, I'll admit, but you never know. I once fancied recorders. _Anyway_, 'bout time we..." Interrupted by a loud knock on the door, he fell silent, one hand hovering over the parking brake. "Knocking?_ Knocking?_ No one ever knocks. Rose, has anyone every knocked?"

"Marvelous Martin?" Rose prompted.

"Really? How come I don't remember....oh._ Oh._ Of course! Our_ passenger._" He grinned, bounding away from the console. "Not often we have an extra passenger, is it? Well, one that isn't a boyfriend of yours at any rate. And don't get any ideas!" he admonished, before opening the door and revealing a small man dressed in a plaid suit. "Martin! Hello! Welcome aboard the good ship TARDIS."

To his credit, the Marvelous Martin Milton did not balk at the ship's dimensional transcendence. "Oh, this is all quite fascinating, sir!" he gushed, taking in the ship's interior with wide eyes. "Bigger on the inside. How do you achieve such an effect? What technology you must possess! You must tell me how..." Noticing Rose, he paused, giving her an appreciative glance. "And this must be your young friend. You succeeded, I assume? Found a way to..."

"Yes," the Doctor interrupted, grabbing the monitor to check coordinates. "The Marvelous Martin Milton, Rose. Rose, Martin."

"Marticleenilocotax, actually," he murmured, taking her offered hand and reverently kissing the back. "But _you_ can call me Marty."

Rose blushed. "Nice to meet you, Marty."

"Delighted. Just _delighted_," he declared, tightening his grip her hand. "Ever consider a career as a salesgirl, my dear? I could certainly use a pretty assistant."

Carefully, Rose removed her hand from his grasp. "Thanks. But I've already got..."

"Oh, of course. I understand. Well, if you ever reconsider..."

"All set to take off!" the Doctor announced, whirling to face them. "I've got your ship in tow, Martin. Now, what's your destination?"

"Humarga, dear sir. Close to the bazaar if you can."

"Humarga. Lovely. They still got that starlight festival?"

"Certainly. Bigger every year."

"Starlight festival?" Rose asked, curiosity piqued.

"Oh, you'd love it, Rose. They've got the most amazing fireworks display. Put the Partuli Brothers to shame." He flicked several switches and released the handbrake.

The ship shuddered violently and Martin tumbled to the floor with a squeal. He managed to right himself only to be tossed into a coral strut. Terrified, he clung to the organic surface as the ship swerved. "Bit of a rough ride. Perhaps you should check your stabilizers, Doctor!"

"Oh, they're as stable as stable can be," the Doctor declared, grabbing the edge of the console. "Gave 'em a quick tune up just last century."

"He is kidding, isn't he?" Martin whispered urgently.

Rose shrugged and readjusted her grip on the jump seat. "Hard to tell sometimes."

The ship finally landed with one last swerve and the Marvelous Martin Milton exited as quickly as possible, stuttering and stumbling in his haste.

"Your driving must've been a bit too much for him," Rose teased, leaning against the console beside the Doctor.

"Nothing wrong with my driving. He'll be impressed when he finds out we jumped ahead to the starlight festival." He turned to her, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Fancy a peek? Might even be fairy floss this time."

"Can we?"

"You'll need a corset. Third row, racks at the back." After a moment of consideration, he added, "Make sure it's not yellow!"

Rose shot him a quick grin and then darted away down the corridor, taking the sharp left that would lead her straight to the wardrobe. She was pleased and excited, practically brimming with exuberance. The Doctor knew because he could _feel_ it. Apparently, even at a distance.

He considered banging his head against one of the coral struts that lined the console room. A mild concussion would dull the awareness. But then Rose would be worried and fuss over him and probably get very very close. _That_ would only make it worse.

He groaned, tangling both hands in his hair and tugging on the strands as a temporary distraction. Finding a leaf from his vine climbing stunt only hours earlier, he angrily flicked his hand to get rid of it. Rose's limited human senses would make it impossible for the awareness to be mutual, but her ignorance was of little consolation in the wake of his own hypersensitivity.

He collapsed into the jump seat, crossing his legs and letting the heels of his trainers rest on the edge of the console. He had only himself to blame for this new predicament. He didn't regret saving Rose, could _never_ regret that, but the byproduct might drive him mad. Well, _madder_ anyway. His hand was absolutely itching with the need to hold hers.

And only twelve hours earlier he'd kissed her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered, tilting his head back to glare at the ceiling. That impulse was almost as unforgivable as what had happened after the cotillion. Almost, but not quite.

His people had had rules about...mingling. Very specific ones. Of course, he tended to ignore rules. Especially ones with big words like 'forbidden' attached. And bonding had the biggest warning label of all.

If he could just keep his distance, he might survive this unscathed.

"Doctor?"

Startled, his feet slipped from the console edge and banged against the floor. Wincing, he twisted in the seat, eyes sweeping over the burgundy expanse of his companion's dress, lingering where the faint stripes accentuated curves. "Oh," he exhaled. "Hello."

"Hey. Can you...?" She turned, revealing the lacing waiting to be finished at her back.

He swallowed. "Yes! Of course. Absolutely. No problemo." His normally adept fingers fumbled with the delicate laces and he leaned closer, unintentionally catching the scent of her shampoo, something floral, the tang of salt, and just a hint of the punch from the cotillion. Before he could stop himself, his nose brushed along the crease between her shoulder blades, inhaling the essence that made her..._Rose_. His mind distantly registered the fact that his hands had somehow managed to tie a knot at the top of the corset.

"Doctor...?"

With a start, he jumped backwards, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. "Right! Yes. Festival!" He dashed to the door, grabbing a large black umbrella from where it hung along the railing. Pausing on the threshold, he glanced over his shoulder.

Rose hadn't moved.

"C'mon," he encouraged, gesturing outside with the umbrella. "Before we miss it."

"Time machine," she protested, folding her arms across her chest. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, absolutely! Perfect condition. Tip top. Never been better." Unbidden, his eyes dipped down to the indent of her chest, newly emphasized by her change in position.

The movement was brief, but not quick enough to escape Rose's keen skills of observation. She immediately noticed the apprehension lurking behind his guarded expression and the dash of panic evident in his shuffling feet. It meant she'd discovered something he didn't want found out, but she knew better than to demand answers when he was feeling flighty.

" 'Kay," she acquiesced, blithely passing him and exiting the ship.

The TARDIS had materialized at the edge of the market, between two wooden buildings that reminded Rose of ones she'd seen in feudal Japan. That trip seemed like a lifetime ago, when the Doctor had worn another face and they had a captain for company. Now, so many things had changed. Rose tipped her head back, watching the bits of grey sediment falling from the sky. Hearing the TARDIS door close and the scuffling of approaching feet, she asked, "S'not snow, is it?"

"No. No, that's soot. Pollution." The Doctor popped open the umbrella and held it aloft, protecting them both. "This planet is covered with factories fueled by coal. Well...not exactly coal. Serves the same purpose. It's the industrial epicenter of..." Something brushed through his hair and he jumped, almost dropping the umbrella.

Rose giggled. "Sorry. You've a bit in your hair."

"Oh," he squeaked, trying to watch her fingers as they tousled his hair this way and that. "Better?"

One last sweep and she grinned, tongue peeking between her teeth. "Much."

He cleared his throat. "Good. That's...good. Always good to have good grooming. Tends to lead to good first impressions. Well, unless you're visiting the Kromanini, in which case they're really just interested in how good your hair would look on a shrunken head. Your head specifically, if they managed to shrink it. Of course, they'd have to catch you first and you're very good at running so..." Suddenly aware of his rambling, he queried, "Market?"

"Yeah," she agreed, threading her arm through his. "Let's."


	2. Chapter 2

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.  
**Author's Notes:**Desperate to save Rose from a body snatching spirit, the Doctor resorted to establishing a forbidden bond between them. Now, he's just as desperate to keep them apart. When they visit a starlight festival for a little fun, he might very well get his wish. The much requested sequel to The Moonlit Cotillion.

* * *

The market was similar to many they'd visited throughout the universe, a congested arrangement of stalls with draped roofs of elaborately patterned cloth. The narrow alleys between sellers were bustling with cheerful shoppers in as great a variety as the wares on display. Most were holding umbrellas as protection from the particles drifting in the air.

Despite the crowd, the Doctor managed to guide them with ease, meandering between stalls that piqued his interest. But Rose could tell he was distracted, picking up objects at random rather than with his usual purposefulness. He paused to inspect what looked like a coconut when the crowd suddenly swelled, forcing Rose against his side. She grabbed his coat to anchor herself and the Doctor stiffened, coconut tumbling from his grasp to land with a thunk on the dusty ground below.

"Oi! You'd better pay for that if you've broken it!" bellowed the alien grocer, shaking his sizable fist in their direction.

"Er...yes. Of course. But...no harm done. See?" The Doctor scrambled to retrieve the coconut from where it had fallen and tossed it to the irate alien. "C'mon, Rose! Plenty more to see." He grabbed her hand and hurriedly tugged her in the opposite direction.

Rose stumbled after him, struggling to remain beneath the umbrella as she matched his quick pace. They pushed through the throng of shoppers, passing so many that after awhile all she could register were similarities. "They all look so...happy. I mean, everyone."

"Nice day. Lovely shopping. Festival tonight. Something to look forward to. What's not to enjoy?"

"But...everyone?"

"Well..." the Doctor started, falling silent when he realized her prognosis was absolutely correct. He chastised himself for not noticing it sooner. Rose was proving a more ample distraction than he'd anticipated. Especially when she was concentrating and her nose wrinkled just like that...

"La-tah-kar," she pronounced, reading one of the many signs above the stalls. "What is it? S'not translated. Is it old, then? Like on that impossible planet?"

He shook his head. "Nah. The TARDIS translated it phonetically. She just couldn't find an equivalent word in your language."

"What about in yours?" she asked tentatively.

The Doctor remained silent, rocking back on his heels, eyes darting over the signs.

"They've all got it," she continued. "In drinks an' food an' sweets. Just the kick you need, it says."

"Who'd want to be kicked?" Handing Rose the umbrella, he stalked over to the closest stall advertising the unknown substance and rapped his hand against the counter. "Must be an additive of some kind. Hello? What's latakar?"

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be daft." The alien behind the counter rolled all five of his eyes in unison. "Everyone's takin' it."

"Everyone?"

"'Course. It's an enhancer."

"And it enhances..."

"Makes ya' happy. Just a little jolt, y'know. Not dangerous."

"Mmmm..." The Doctor donned his glasses, leaning so close to the clear jug on the counter that his nose brushed the glass. "Looks...benign," he determined, straightening. "Still. Better have a real test. I'll take one of your...pints, yes."

"That'll be eight beans."

"Oh, right. Payment. Money." He patted the front of his suit and then buried both hands in his coat pockets. "Aha!" he exclaimed, one hand emerging with a small plastic package. "An' look! Got a bit left over."

Rose looked at the package with skepticism. "Aren't those...?"

"Kidney beans? Ye_p_." The Doctor paid and the shopkeeper poured him a tall glass of the brew. "Lovely. Bottoms up!" Without hesitating, he lifted the glass and took a large gulp.

"So?"

"Exactly as the man said. Slight mood enhancer. Only a little more effective than caffeine." He grimaced and stuck out his tongue. "Bleh. Bit bitter though." Setting the glass down, he perked up as he noticed a particular building at the edge of the market. "Ooooooo! Look, Rose! Hot springs!"

"Really?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, yes. They're everywhere on this planet. So common the locals find them positively boring. Originally, all that heat, all that steam, provided power for their burgeoning industries. Now, just a tourist attraction." He knew she was interested by the excitement that effervesced from her skin. Now all the more tangible with the connection the necklace provided. He needed space to breathe; to stop being so very distracted. "You should take a dip. Relax. Unwind. I'll just...pop into a saloon or two. Get the gossip. Meet you in front in an hour."

She bit her lip, eyes flickering between him and the building he indicated. "You sure?"

"Positive."

She nodded slowly. "All right. In front in an hour."

"Splendid. You'll love it, Rose. Just the thing to relieve a bit of tension." He cheerfully ushered her to the brightly painted door and gave her a generous handful of the beans. "Just don't get too waterlogged!"

* * *

Stepping through the door, Rose suddenly had a sinking feeling that she should have stayed with the Doctor. The exterior of the building had looked inviting, but the pleasant atmosphere did not continue in the room beyond. The battered floorboards creaked as she entered and the sound caught the attention of the balding man seated behind the front desk.

"Afternoon," he greeted, barely glancing up from the newspaper spread across the desk. "Here for a dip in the spring?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, taking in the faded wallpaper and dusty furniture.

"Visiting by yourself?"

"Um...yeah," she lied. If the apprehension in her gut was any indication, there was trouble brewing and she didn't want to reveal her cohort just yet.

"Well, I'll have Ann take you in back then." Reaching across the desk, he firmly pressed a button embedded in the wood.

"Thanks. Um, how much is it?"

He smiled and returned to his perusal of the newspaper. "Pretty girl, like you? On the house."

Before Rose could insist, a meek girl in a black dress appeared in the curtained doorway beside the desk. She said nothing, but gestured for Rose to follow. Taking a deep fortifying breath, Rose stepped through the doorway and allowed the girl to lead her further inside the building.

The hallway beyond was equally drab with decor that reminded Rose of the cheap horror films she used to watch on dates with Mickey. The complete silence of the girl was certainly not helping ease her trepidation.

"Seems pretty quiet," Rose observed, determined to coax the girl into a conversation. "No one visiting for the festival?"

"They're all here for the fireworks," Ann replied softly. "Ever been to a hot spring?"

"No."

Ann nodded and stopped in front of another curtained doorway. "There's a changing room in there. Bathing attire and towels on the shelves. The spring is just through the door at the back."

"Right. Thanks."

Nodding once more, Ann hurried away, disappearing around a corner a few yards away.

Cautiously, Rose lifted the corner of the curtain and peeked into the room beyond. It was tidier than what she'd seen so far and she began to doubt her initial fears. She'd been traveling with the Doctor for so long that she saw trouble lurking in every shadow. In every dusty corner.

With a sigh, she decided to ignore her apprehension and enjoy the hot spring. After a brief struggle that tested what remained of her gymnastic flexibility, she managed to loosen the corset. Her chest still hurt when she breathed too deeply, but the Doctor had assured her she'd be fine. "No shouting or marathon running," he'd instructed.

She giggled when she found the simple chemise and bloomers meant to serve as bathing attire. No doubt she'd cause a riot in the bikini she usually wore swimming. She briefly wondered what the Doctor would say if she paraded into the console room wearing only that. Before their last adventure, she'd have thought he wouldn't notice. But now they were married._ Married._

The Doctor had saved her life like he always did, only this time he'd had to go a step further in order to succeed. A bonding, he'd called it. In his culture that meant they were married. Although it was quite possible marriage meant something entirely different for Time Lords.

So far, the only thing she'd noticed was the Doctor's new tendency for being easily startled. Touch had been an integral part of their relationship from the very moment he grabbed her hand in the basement of Henrik's. But in the market, he'd jumped whenever she got close. He was acting like a nervous teenager on a first date, not the nine hundred year old alien who wasn't the least bit interested in her.

Biting her lip, she paused in front of a mirror, touching the necklace that symbolized their new relationship. It shimmered softly in the warm light and for the first time she noticed a faint engraving. She wondered how old it was that the design was almost completely worn away. Considering the Doctor's age, it could be centuries old. Millennia, even. She might not be the first to wear it.

She wished she could ask the TARDIS for help keeping the Doctor stationary long enough to answer her questions. She wouldn't let him ignore this and pretend it had never happened. He needed to tell her the truth this time.

Deciding she could ruminate further in the spring, she grabbed a towel and stepped outside. The first thing she noticed was the humidity. The air was thick and sticky and the stones beneath her feet were slick with moisture. She'd entered a small enclosure surrounded by a tall wooden fence that was desperately in need of repairs. There were several scraggly trees close to the fence and a stone walkway lined the perimeter. All of this surrounded a deep pool of pink water.

_Pink_ water.

No wonder the Doctor hadn't been interested. Cautiously, Rose edged closer and dipped a foot in the water. It was pleasantly hot, not quite scalding, and it left her skin feeling slightly tingly. Grinning, she sat at the edge of the pool and eased her body into the water. She had just settled and was beginning to relax when she heard footsteps on the walkway. Quickly turning to face the door, she discovered it was only the girl that worked at the spring.

"Thought you might like some tea," Ann explained, carefully setting a tray at the edge of the pool.

"Oh. Thanks," Rose mumbled, embarrassed at having ever thought the girl might be a threat.

Ann nodded and hurried away, sandals slapping on the wet stones.

Scooting to the edge of the pool, Rose lifted the small tea pot and poured a cup. Taking a sip, she grimaced at the bitter taste. It burned her throat as she swallowed and the unpleasant sensation continued all the way to her stomach. Coughing uncontrollably, she dropped the cup and the pottery shattered. She tried to climb out of the water, but discovered her limbs were strangely unresponsive. She felt feverish, her vision blurring as the world refused to remain stationary. Finally, she managed to drag herself onto the walkway and collapsed against the rough stones. She gasped, desperately fighting the darkness that threatened to pull her under, shouting his name even though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear. "Doctor..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.  
**Author's Notes:**Desperate to save Rose from a body snatching spirit, the Doctor resorted to establishing a forbidden bond between them. Now, he's just as desperate to keep them apart. When they visit a starlight festival for a little fun, he might very well get his wish. The much requested sequel to The Moonlit Cotillion.

* * *

The Doctor was more preoccupied than he'd been in at least three hundred years. He'd visited the bazaar on Humarga countless times with several faces and never come across this mood enhancer. Which meant he was either far more oblivious than he would like to admit or the seemingly innocuous substance would soon lead to trouble. Not that he could concentrate with his nubile young companion tempting him in ways he really shouldn't be thinking about. Especially since he couldn't possibly...

He threw open the door to the saloon and it hit the wall inside with a bang. Despite the loud noise announcing his entrance, the scruffy patrons of the bar barely glanced up from their drinks. The Doctor wrinkled his nose as his superior olfactory senses catalogued what lurked in the musty room. Nothing particularly dangerous, but plenty that was unappealing.

"Oh, lovely. Just what I like in a saloon. Dark. Seedy. Filled with questionable morals. Perfect." With a grin, he sauntered up to the bar and leaned against the counter. "Hello. Can I get, um, what's popular?"

The bartender stared at him, slowly blinking his reptilian eyes. "A pint?"

"Yes. Of course. An' that's got latakar in it, right?"

A deep furrow appeared in the bartender's spiky brow as he hissed, "We don't carry that sort of swill here."

"Really? Why not?"

"It's not natural. Ask anyone an' I'll bet they can't tell you what it's made of. But they all drink it anyway. An' with trade as it is, it'll soon spread throughout the colonies."

"Like a dandelion in the wind," the Doctor murmured. "Still, all that demand must be good for the local economy."

"They only hire off worlders," the bartender grumbled, reaching for a glass that didn't look particularly clean. "Don't trust us locals for some reason. They're a suspicious lot. Often seen 'em out late at night, when I'm closing. Takin' deliveries in the dark. You only do that if your hidin' something."

Processing this new information, the Doctor was startled by a loud exclamation from the man seated beside him.

"Oh, I saw 'em once! Unloading a cage of some kind," the man declared, gesturing with his glass, liquid slopping over the edge.

"A cage?" the Doctor prompted.

"Yeah. Huge thing! Some sort of creature inside it. And there was this horrible clacking sound!" The man shuddered. "Like...claws snapping shut. Over an' over an' over again."

Shaking his head, the bartender pushed the filled glass toward the Doctor. "Don't listen to him. He's a bit crazy when he's sober. Get a few drinks in 'im and he's likely to make up any sort of story."

"Oh, I don't mind. Big fan of stories, myself. The more extraordinary the better." The Doctor was considering what question might coax more information from the tipsy man, when he heard Rose's voice calling his name. "You can't have had enough already, Rose. Brilliant hot water like that. Only been...what? Eighteen minutes? Hmm...must of lost track. Wandered a bit further than I intended to before picking a saloon. Still, how could..." He paused, mouth hanging open as he suddenly found himself incapable of babbling further. Which, although surprising, wasn't nearly as shocking as the evidence in front of him. She wasn't there.

The bartender carefully took away the drink he'd just supplied. "Think you've had enough already, mate."

The Doctor didn't answer, mind already racing with possibilities. He'd heard her, definitely her voice, definitely..._Rose_. But she was nowhere in sight. Rose's voice, but no Rose.

Oh, yes. Something was definitely wrong.

He was out of the saloon like a shot, sprinting down the thoroughfare that would lead him to the hot spring. Ever since he'd foolishly bound their minds together, he'd been hoping for a way to dull the awareness that came with it. Suddenly, he felt the slightest drop of pressure in his mind, like sky diving in the low gravity of Callistal. He could no longer determine Rose's proximity or the jumbled confusion of her human emotions. But instead of the relief he expected, he panicked.

His mind, starved for connection since the war, automatically scrambled to reestablish the link. Yet, despite his efforts, he couldn't strengthen their bond. Terror seized his hearts. He knew all too well what that could mean. At the very least, Rose was unconcious and very possibly injured. How could he have left her on her own like that. She could be...dying.

In his haste, he barely noticed the decaying interior of the building that housed the hot spring, heading directly for the curtained doorway beside the vacant desk. He hurtled into the hallway beyond, almost colliding with a young woman in a black dress.

"Oh!" she gasped. "We're closed! You can't be here!"

The Doctor brushed past her, quickly continuing down the hallway. "I'm looking for a young woman. Blonde. Knack for trouble. Inexplicable love of the color pink."

The woman hurried to keep up with him. "This isn't _that _sort of establishment, sir."

"What?" he blurted, tilting his head to look at her. "No, no, no, no, no. That's...that's not what I meant. She's a friend of mine. And I left her here, oh, twenty minutes ago. Have you seen her? You must have."

"We haven't had any customers today," she said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yes, sir," she answered, voice wavering. "No one at all today."

"Well, then you won't mind if I have a quick peek," he determined, blithely striding through another curtained doorway.

"Sir! _You can't!_ That's the women's side." She clutched at his sleeve, desperately trying to halt his progress. "I haven't even had a chance to clean up and..."

"Clean up?" he snapped, shaking himself free of her grip and pointing at the rumpled burgundy dress on the floor. "You mean that? The dress my friend was wearing? Quite careless of you. Leaving it about."

"Please! You must leave at once!" she begged, eyes darting fearfully between him and the door.

"Oh, I don't think so," he stated, advancing on the trembling woman. "You're scared and I know for a fact that something is wrong. And all the evidence implies it involves Rose. Which really isn't at all surprising. Might as well have trouble written across her forehead in big black letters. No, wait. Maybe in red. Would red stand out more?"

"Um..."

Not expecting a reply, the Doctor turned on his heel and stalked over to the door that would lead him outside. "Now, I hope this is all just a misunderstanding and Rose is just enjoying the tranquil..." He halted mid-step, trainers slipping on the pathway. "...pink waters. The water's pink. _Pink._ Why's the water pink?" Whipping out his sonic screwdriver, he knelt beside the water, scanning the chemical contents. "Some sort of sediment. That's odd." Something sparkled at the edge of his vision and he turned to locate it.

The necklace.

It was carelessly strewn across shards of pottery, shimmering with a faint glow that reflected against the slick rocks. The Doctor crouched next to it, carefully untangling the chain and reattaching the clasp, before tucking it in his inside coat pocket for safe keeping. Without the aid of the necklace, Rose wouldn't be able to project nearly as strongly as she had been. She was still only human after all. Which meant she might still be safe. For now.

Brandishing the screwdriver, he found traces of latakar on the broken cup and in the liquid pooled upon the rocks. "Did you drug her?"

"We just...do as we're told," the woman mumbled.

Slowly, the Doctor stood, eyes locked on the jagged shards and other signs of the struggle that must have occured. "Where is she?"

"I don't..."

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean," he interrupted. "Where is she?"

"You have to understand, she said she was on her own."

"Where?" he repeated impatiently.

"They don't tell us where they take them," the girl explained, sounding close to tears. "It's the only way we can keep in business. They need young women, unattached women. And..."

"Who? Who needs them?" He spun around, chest heaving with the anger that pulsed through his frame. "And for what?"

"We haven't got a choice!" she insisted, backing away from him. "Whoever she was to you, sir, you'd best forget her."

"Oh...I'm afraid it's far too late for that," the Doctor whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.  
**Author's Notes:**Desperate to save Rose from a body snatching spirit, the Doctor resorted to establishing a forbidden bond between them. Now, he's just as desperate to keep them apart. When they visit a starlight festival for a little fun, he might very well get his wish. The much requested sequel to The Moonlit Cotillion.

* * *

"Now...facts, facts, facts," the Doctor muttered, pacing the short length of the stone walkway. "There's got to be something you can tell me! Why's the water pink, for instance, or where latakar's manufactured, 'cuz I have a growing suspicion that that's important." He paused, focusing the brunt of his impatience at the cowering girl. "Well? Speak up."

She burst into tears.

Immediately, the Doctor's anger abated to a muted roar. "Oh, don't cry. I didn't mean..." he sighed, ruffling his hair. "What's your name?"

"Ann," she managed, between sobs.

"Right. Lovely to meet you, Ann. I'm the Doctor." He offered to shake her hand.

The sudden movement startled Ann and she stumbled backwards, warily watching him for any further motion.

"So..." the Doctor drawled, awkwardly withdrawing his hand and stuffing it in a coat pocket. "I'm sure you're a very nice person, well...relatively nice I suppose. You _did_ help kidnap my friend. How about a hint, mmm? I'm very good at guessing. Absolutely brilliant at charades. Although not at pub quizzes, oddly enough." He paused, contemplating this briefly, before refocusing on the dilemma at hand. "Still. If you give me a clue or two, I'll be on my way and no harm done, eh?"

"But I don't know anythin'," Ann insisted. "The man who owns the spring handles everythin'. An' even he isn't told anythin'. Just brings the girls where they say an' gets paid."

"An' where's that?"

She hesitated again and he carefully took a step closer.

"Please," he entreated. "I need to find Rose."

* * *

Using the information Ann provided, the Doctor was soon hurrying along the dusty streets, dodging vehicles belching steam and the occasional creature laden with goods. He ignored the street vendors that chased after him, his attention entirely focused on the signs adhered to the buildings. After several tense minutes, he spotted the one for which he'd been searching and dashed across the street.

Compared to the dilapidated buildings he'd witnessed so far, this interior was surprisingly sleek and spotless. Every available surface was painted light pink, from the vaulted ceiling to the columns that lined the walls. A perky blonde was seated behind the front desk and she cheerfully greeted him before he was even halfway across the elaborately tiled floor. "Welcome to Bliss Industries! Where your happiness is our greatest priority. How might I be of assistance?"

"Well, think it might be a tad late for that," he declared as he approached. "I'm the Doctor and--"

"Oh!" she gasped, jumping up from her seat. "We've been expecting you."

"You have?"

"Oh, absolutely!" She scrambled to find something on her desk. "Just give me a moment and I'll locate someone to give you the grand tour."

"Tour?"

"You must be interested in our facility."

"Of course. Yes! _Very_ interested," he agreed, nodding.

She smiled and turned away to use the intercom. Almost instantly, the doors to the right of the desk slid open and a tall brunette dressed in a pink lab coat strode over to them.

"Doctor! How lovely to meet you," she exclaimed, holding out her hand. "I'm Dorothy Hart. Chief of substantive analysis at Bliss Industries."

"Analyzer of what exactly?" he asked, ignoring her outstretched hand.

"Oh, we'll get to that. All in good time." She withdrew her hand, motioning for him to follow her into the facility. "Rumors abound, Doctor. A ship that's bigger on the inside? You must have technological know how we could use."

"For...?"

"We need to find a way to produce latakar without the assistance of the Ambera."

"The Ambera? Ambera, Ambera, Ambera," he repeated, taking in the bustling hallway filled with employees in matching pink lab coats. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"They produce the latakar. And with demand increasing exponentially every single day, we need more and more of it."

"And more and more Ambera to make it?"

"Yes." She nodded, making several sharp turns. "Which would be perfectly fine, if breeding them wasn't so...complicated."

"Right. I'll just take a look at this...process, shall I?"

"Of course. Right this way."

She led him through several more corridors, demonstrating the substantial size of the business.

"Quite the operation you've got here." The Doctor peered at monitors and equipment as they passed. "All this equipment working full tilt."

"We aim to please." She glanced over her shoulder to give him a sparkling smile.

"I bet you do. But I'm not an easy man to satisfy." He frowned. "Hold on. Ambera? Do you mean Ambrrrddiaarht?" He finished the name with a subtle click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Native to the fifth moon of Briolt, yeah? Oh, you could reach that _easy_. Short jaunt in a rocket. Been there once before myself...oh, ages and ages ago. They lay eggs in a plant that absolutely thrives in the local climate. You lot don't have the technology to create an equivalent environment. But the Ambrrrddiaarht are hearty. Adaptable. They could use a..."

They rounded another corner and the Doctor stopped short, hearts thudding unnaturally with a sudden influx of adrenaline.

"Host?" Dorothy supplied. "My, you are clever. And far more informed than we expected you to be."

He was at the glass in seconds, pressing his hands against the cold surface, oblivious to everything but what he saw in the room beyond. It was sparsely furnished with medical equipment and a tall metal table, upon which lay a familiar trouble attracting blonde. _Bond mate_, reminded an area of his mind he was very accustomed to ignoring. Only a pane of glass and several meters between them, but he could sense little of her status without the necklace or the aid of touch.

"So you see our dilemma, Doctor. Such a waste of life." There was a scuffling sound nearby and Dorothy clapped her hands in excitement. "Here's the handler now! Your timing is really rather impeccable. You'll be able to watch the entire process from start to finish."

Ignoring the excited tour guide, the Doctor dashed to the end of the row of tall windows. Throwing open a door, he tumbled through it, chucks slipping on the tiled floor as he rushed to the table in the center of the room. At the same moment, a hefty man in pink scrubs appeared through another door, leading inside a black beetle of similar height.

Sparing them only a brief glance, the Doctor shouted, "Don't you _dare_ come any closer!"

Her eyes were closed, her skin alarmingly pale, but her pulse was steady and strong beneath his fingertips. He allowed himself a sigh of relief, before cupping her face with his hands, fingers slipping into the damp strands of her hair. She was dressed in a pink shift that barely served as adequate covering, her limp body secured to the table with thick leather straps that showed signs of heavy usage. He blanched at how many women must have suffered this fate.

"Rose..." he coaxed, desperately needing the reassurance of her wakefulness. "Come on. Please, Rose." To his relief, her eyes soon fluttered open, but before he could do more than smile, something hit his side, knocking him to the floor.

The gigantic insect loomed over the table, but the handler had no intention of interfering with standard procedure and remained on the other side of the room.

"Stop!" the Doctor commanded, scrambling to his feet with the sonic screwdriver in hand. "Don't do this. I know you. You're an Ambrrrddiaarht, one of the most gentle beings in the entire universe. You trust everyone implicitly and that's admirable, very very admirable in fact. But these people are taking advantage of you and their greed is resulting in death. And that needs to stop. _Now._"

The beetle paused, mandibles clacking together as it replied, "We are satisfied with the arrangement."

"What?"

"We long wished to see what lay among the stars. This is opportunity, is it not?" It leaned closer to the table, appraising the bound victim. "She may be yours, but you have not claimed her. She is still viable."

"She most definitely is not," the Doctor retorted, advancing on the insect.

"What are you doing?" demanded Dorothy, entering the room with a horrified gasp. "Doctor, you are interfering with the process and I must ask you to desist at once!"

"How many have you killed, Dorothy Hart? All in pursuit of a quick burst of happiness?"

"Doctor, we are very careful in picking our hosts. And they are so fortunate! They'll never be missed and they're giving something so wonderful to the populace," she gushed.

"Fortunate? Won't be missed?" the Doctor sputtered. "Every single life you take is missed. _Every single one._ Especially Rose."

Surprised, Dorothy glanced between him and the blonde on the table. "Well, I'm sorry, Doctor. We had no idea she was...attached to you. But you must calm down. You must remember you are a guest in our facility. You have no authority here."

"Oh, I think you'll find I have authority regardless of where I am." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the insect leaning over Rose, appendages ready to strike. "Don't."

The insect ignored the threat. "We must. It is our calling. To spread our brood among the stars."

The Doctor firmly pressed the button on the screwdriver and the insect immediately recoiled, emitting a high pitched whine before it crumpled to the floor.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor murmured. "I'm so sorry. You never should have been brought here."

Dorothy gaped at the quivering insect. "What have you done?"

"High frequency noise. Out of your range, but...well, deadly to an Ambrrrddiaarht. They're accustomed to a very tranquil environment."

"You...you killed one of our precious Ambera!" she shrieked. "You had no reason to resort to destroying our property!"

"I did what I had to." Tucking the sonic screwdriver inside his suit jacket, he rushed over to the table. "Rose. Look at me." He gently touched her chin, his other hand fumbling for the straps. "You're all right now. You're safe. Rose?"

"She may have trouble focusing," Dorothy remarked coldly. "We gave her a heavy dose of latakar."

"What?"

"The host is always more compliant with..."

"More compliant? More compliant?!" His hands shook as they loosened the last strap. "How big a dose?"

"Well, it really depends on th--"

"_How big?!_" he growled.

"She put up quite a struggle," Dorothy explained. "We're very careful, Doctor. She'll pull through."

"She'd better. Or else what happened to the Ambrrrddiaarht will be nothing compared to what happens to you and your facility."

Dorothy sighed. "Well, I'm afraid I can't allow that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.  
**Author's Notes:**Desperate to save Rose from a body snatching spirit, the Doctor resorted to establishing a forbidden bond between them. Now, he's just as desperate to keep them apart. When they visit a starlight festival for a little fun, he might very well get his wish. The much requested sequel to The Moonlit Cotillion.

* * *

"This is absolutely unnecessary!" the Doctor complained as two hefty men hustled them down a hallway. "Wasted effort, really. All this strutting about? And in those lovely pink garments no less. You should be doing something important! Just let me take Rose back to my ship and then I'll pop back and sort this whole thing out. Hmmm? How about it?"

As reply, the Doctor found himself pushed into a dimly lit space. Stumbling, he turned just in time to catch Rose as she was propelled through the doorway after him. The door slammed shut and they were alone.

Rose shivered. The fabric of the Doctor's coat was soft against her fingertips and she rested her forehead against his chest, taking comfort in his proximity. The world was finally coming into sharper focus and she reveled in the tangibility of her surroundings. She wondered why she'd never noticed that he smelled like wool and marmalade and something interminably ancient. She leaned closer, burrowing into the opening of his suit jacket. Everything that had happened since she fainted felt as if it was part of a half remembered nightmare. She could almost pretend that she'd imagined that black creature leaning over her. Sound still echoed as though coming from a great distance, but she recognized the familiar lilt of the Doctor babbling and smiled.

"Oh, not again. Honestly, what is it with locking people in storage cupboards?" The Doctor twisted his head, taking in the shelves and stacked boxes. "First that impossible planet, then at the cotillion and now this. Maybe it's a new trend. Although, is it just me or is this one the smallest yet? Bit cramped, anyway. _And pink._ Why does it have to be pink? I mean, judging by the dust in here, we're the first visitors in a very very _very_ long time." Feeling a tug at the lapel of his coat, he returned his attention to the woozy girl in his arms. "How do you feel?"

"Awful," she croaked.

"Just what I thought." Looping one arm around her waist, he buried his other hand in his coat pocket. "Hang on. Think I might have some paracetamol stashed somewhere. Should help that headache. You do have a headache, don't you?"

"Thought you were allergic," she mumbled.

He smiled at the coherency of her response. "I am. Deathly so, in fact. But I've had enough human companions around to find a need for it. Here." Handing her the dosage, he returned his hand to the pocket, rifling around until he located a water bottle.

Rose glanced skeptically at the rainbow label. "Says it's from 1972."

"Relatively speaking," he assured her. "It's fine, Rose, go ahead."

Her hands shook, but she managed to swallow the pills. The water soothed her parched throat and her senses immediately returned with startling clarity. It happened so quickly that she wondered whether the liquid in the bottle only appeared to be water.

"Better?" The Doctor was watching her intently, keen to see any improvement in her condition.

She nodded, eagerly taking another sip of the cool liquid.

"Good," he murmured with obvious relief. "Can you stand on your own? I want to have a look at that door."

"Yeah. Think so," she replied, even though she still felt unsteady on her feet. Escape was always a priority.

He carefully loosened his grip, making sure she was stable before stepping away. Leaning against one of the shelving units, she watched him inspect the door, marveling at the tightness of his trousers as he stretched. When he turned to face her, she jumped, terrified that he might notice the source of her distraction. Ducking her head to hide her blush, she asked, "Doctor, what're we gonna do?"

"Well, get out of this cupboard for one thing. Soon as you're able." Frowning, he ruffled his hair. "Deadlocked. Odd to have that sort of security on a cupboard, don't you think?"

"Suppose it depends on what's in the cupboard."

He paused, staring at her with a dumbfounded expression that usually meant she'd trumped his Time Lord logic. "Right," he said, nodding. "Question is, what's in here that's dangerous? Or secret? Or..." His eyes widened as he located something unexpected. "Avocado!"

"What?"

"Oh, brilliant! And green! Not pink at all. Lovely." Grinning, he tossed it up in the air and caught it. "Remember the Platynooms? We visited them a while back. Live in trees with purple leaves? Developed technology using something very similar to an avocado actually. I can rig up a dual wavelength transfer like they did. Short circuit that lock in no time."

Rose tried to remember the details of that particular trip. "Didn't that take 'em thousands of years?"

"Well, yeah. But they didn't have me, did they?" He reached into his inside coat pocket. "Shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Just need to locate..." His hand brushed against something warm and he pulled it out. "Ah. Lose something?" he asked, offering her the necklace.

"Oh!" Rose gasped. In her drugged stupor, she hadn't even noticed it was missing. Gingerly, she touched the chain where it lay in his palm. Warmth flowed between them in a rush and the Doctor quickly pulled his hand away, tangling it in his hair.

"Now, where did I put those zeus plugs?" he mumbled, searching through another pocket.

"Had 'em when we met Madame Pompa-whatsit," Rose pointed out, carefully putting on the necklace and adjusting it so it lay flat.

"Pompadour," he automatically corrected. "Right. Have to make do, I suppose." Almost his entire arm disappeared into the pocket as he contorted his body to reach. "Ha! Right at the bottom." He withdrew his hand and proudly showed her what he'd found.

"A paperclip?" she asked, unimpressed.

"_And _an eraser. Lot of dangerous potential in your everyday office supplies," he insisted. "Wait until the cubicle revolution of 3074." Pulling out his glasses, he set to work bending the paperclip into a different shape.

Rose tried to ignore the new emphasis on his gorgeous brown eyes, focusing instead on what she could remember from her ordeal. "Was I imagining things or was there a giant insect?"

"It was a Ambrrrddiaarht. Very docile creatures as a rule."

"Didn't look docile."

"Not from the position you were in, no. They produce that drug that's in everything here. Latakar." Concentrating, he pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth.

"Oh." Rose made an effort to study her nails. "What would have happened if you hadn't found me?"

"Ever see _Alien_?"

"Mum wouldn't let me, but Shareen stole her brother's copy an' we watched it in secret. I had nightmares for weeks an' I couldn't tell Mum why I looked like the walking dead. That scene, where the alien popped out of the guy an'..."

"Well..." the Doctor interrupted.

"Oh my god." Rose blanched, almost dropping the bottle. "You mean, it would've...I would've..."

"It wouldn't have been pretty," he agreed. "Hold this, would you?"

At his indication, she took the avocado, rolling it between her hands as she summoned enough courage for her next question. "That insect thing, it said, at least I think it said, something 'bout how you hadn't...um...well, claimed me or somethin'. An' I was wondering..."

Immediately, his hands stilled and his eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"What did it mean?"

"Exactly what you're thinking I suspect." Seemingly unaffected, he returned his attention to the task at hand. "How about a trip home next? Spend some quality time with your Mum. Go out. Have a night on the town. Maybe meet a bloke. Street corner, three a.m..."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I won't wait up." He held out his hand. "Avocado?"

Ignoring his request, she took a step forward, certain that she'd misunderstood. "Hang on. You...you want me to shag some other bloke?"

"Well, you're not going to shag me. Alien and all that. And I just remembered, it should cancel out the..." He lifted his chin to indicate the necklace. "One quick round and everything will be back to normal. Now, if you'll just hand me that avocado, we can..."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Don't want to what?" he snapped.

"Just...shag some random bloke."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Rose. It's a human imperative. To hook up. To mate. Perpetuate the species and all that." Impatient to escape this discussion as much as the cupboard, he reached forward and grabbed the avocado.

"What about Time Lords?"

"Oh, we're not remotely interested in that sort of thing," he insisted, fumbling with the screwdriver.

"Uh-huh."

He paused at the evident disbelief in her tone. "What?"

Sauntering across the short space that lay between them, she watched him from beneath lowered lids. "Don't think I haven't noticed you."

"_What?_" he spluttered, stepping back only to find he was trapped against the door.

"You've been _looking_," she purred, reaching for his tie.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he blurted, eyes dipping down to regard the firm grasp she now had on his tie. "Rose, we need to fix this."

"Seems to me, there's another way we could...fix it."

Her tongue peeked out at the edge of her lips and, as if magnetized, it drew him closer and closer and...

"That drug must be affecting your reasoning!" he shouted, firmly pressing the screwdriver against her temple. "Do you feel lightheaded at all? Any nausea? Fever?"

She swatted at his hand. "M'fine."

"Rose, you're obviously out of sorts."

"M'not out of sorts!"

"Oh, yes you are. Accelerated heart beat, all sorts of chemical reactions and don't get me started on your relative temperature." He shook his head. "You, Rose Tyler, are not well."

Exasperated, Rose tugged on his tie and snogged him for all she was worth. Surprised by her tactic, the Doctor dropped the avocado and the door flew open with a bang, hitting him in the back and forcing them apart. When he regained his balance, he found Rose watching him warily, almost as if she was afraid of what he might do next.

"Right," he managed, sounding breathless. "Thanks for...that."

Rose opened her mouth to reply, but her words were lost in the blaring alarm that echoed through the hallway.

The Doctor offered her his hand. "Um...run?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.  
**Author's Notes:**Desperate to save Rose from a body snatching spirit, the Doctor resorted to establishing a forbidden bond between them. Now, he's just as desperate to keep them apart. When they visit a starlight festival for a little fun, he might very well get his wish. The much requested sequel to The Moonlit Cotillion.

* * *

In the wake of the Doctor's interference, Dorothy Hart furiously paced the procedural room. Every time she passed the dead insect, she would huff in rage. "Clever or not, that was too easy. I want immediate research on prevention. The Ambera must be protected!" She snapped her fingers.

Wringing his hands, the handler cautiously took a step closer.

"The festival is tonight. Find a replacement!" Dorothy ordered, her shrill voice echoing in the small room. "_Immediately!_"

But the handler stopped short before he reached the door, surprised by the sound of an alarm coming from the hallway.

"Oh, don't tell me he was clever enough to escape!" Dorothy bellowed. "We've got the best security in five galaxies!"

* * *

The Doctor dashed through the maze of hallways, leading Rose on a path that he hoped would turn into an escape route. He was already chiding himself for not paying attention to the layout of the building. He turned a corner and almost collided with several large men in matching pink lab coats. Skidding to a halt, he immediately propelled them in the opposite direction. There were confused employees and scattered equipment to dodge and Rose, still fatigued, was barely able to keep up with him.

"Just a bit farther," he encouraged, ducking to avoid a low hanging beam.

She nodded, squeezing his hand as he tugged her down the last hallway and through the lobby. They burst into the street, the sound of the alarm fading as they escaped. When they reached the market, the Doctor had to slow their pace in order to navigate the narrow alleys between stalls. The market was still crowded even as the merchants finished their last sales of the day. Rose was again startled by how happy everyone appeared.

"They don't know, do they?" she murmured.

"No. No, they don't." Finally spotting his ship, the Doctor sighed in relief. "C'mon." He had the key in hand when they reached the TARDIS and pounced on the controls as soon as they were inside.

Rose lingered near the door, watching him as he moved about the console. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he responded, grabbing the monitor to set new coordinates.

"Your hair."

"What about it? I'm trying out this new gel, but I don't think it's quite working for me."

"You've...um...gone gray."

"Rose, don't joke about something like that." He leaned across the console and released the parking brake.

She grabbed a railing to steady herself. "M'serious, Doctor. You're definitely gray."

Her serious tone caused him to jerk away from the console, frantically searching for a reflective surface. "What? What?!"

"The soot! You're covered in it," she explained, biting her lip to keep from giggling.

"Oh." Slowly, he lowered his hands from his hair, glancing aside to find Rose equally coated. "So are you." Clearing his throat, he flipped a switch and the ship settled. "You'd best get that off. Nice hot shower should do the trick. Then head to the infirmary. I should...uh...check an' make sure you didn't ingest too much."

"Why?" Worried, she inspected the dust that clung to her hair and clothing. "S'dangerous?"

"Oh, yes. Lots of unsafe particles in that stuff," he confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Could even be axapaliotoseen."

"But we were out in it an' you never said..."

"Well...didn't want to ruin the moment." He gave her a small push toward the doorway that led into the depths of the ship. "Off you go! I'll meet you in the infirmary."

Rose hesitated. She was well aware that the Doctor often concocted excuses when he had plans he didn't intend to share. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'll do the same. Just need to check the aft stabilizers." He turned away to study a dial. "Make sure we don't drift off."

"That dial controls humidity," she observed, folding her arms.

"You remembered!" he exclaimed joyfully, before realizing he'd been caught in a lie. "I mean...yes. Of course it is. Just...testing your memory. Top marks. Job well done."

Rose was not one to easily give up pursuing the truth, but the soot had somehow trickled inside her clothing and she'd just narrowly escaped death by gigantic beetle. A shower sounded wonderful. "All right. But no dallyin'!"

"Oh." He gave her a half smile. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Her skepticism was still apparent, but she nodded and headed down the corridor.

He waited until she was out of sight and then turned to leave the ship. He paused outside for just a moment, resting his hand against the warm wood. "Keep her safe, old girl."

* * *

For once, Rose decided to let the ship take care of her laundry, depositing the dusty clothing in a hamper rather than the growing pile she intended to bring to her mum. She doubted the soot was as dangerous as the Doctor had implied, but she'd learned not to take unnecessary risks. There was plenty of scalding hot water to wash away the grime and she thoroughly scrubbed her skin.

She tried not to think about the kiss, but it was inevitable that her thoughts lingered on the details. She'd wanted to for so long and really the Doctor had been the one to initiate this new tradition, kissing her after they'd escaped from the impossible planet. She shuddered at the memory of that adventure and the beast who still haunted her darkest thoughts. The Doctor had insisted that the beast's prediction was a lie, but she saw how it had unsettled him.

Stepping out, she wrapped herself in one of the ship's fluffy towels and sighed happily at the soft comfort it provided. Suddenly, her heart began beating erratically, as if she was in the midst of a dangerous adventure and not safe aboard the TARDIS. Gasping, she pressed a hand against the wall to steady herself, taking deep breaths in an attempt to halt the inexplicable panic attack. She glanced down at the necklace and noticed that the pendant appeared to be glowing brighter. She had no idea what that meant, but her thundering heart did not bode well. Eventually the sensation faded and she hurried to get dressed, needing the physical reassurance of seeing the Doctor alive and well.

She reached the infirmary in record time, only to find the lights dimmed and the room empty. She ran to the console room, but that too was empty. Now there was a real reason for her heart to be pounding. Tentatively, she approached the door that led outside and opened it just slightly. Pink. She opened it wider. Lots of pink. An entire _cupboard_ of pink.

Rose gasped.

The Doctor had parked the TARDIS in the cupboard, purposefully trapping her inside their earlier prison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.  
**Author's Notes:**Desperate to save Rose from a body snatching spirit, the Doctor resorted to establishing a forbidden bond between them. Now, he's just as desperate to keep them apart. When they visit a starlight festival for a little fun, he might very well get his wish. The much requested sequel to The Moonlit Cotillion.

* * *

Satisfied that the cupboard was secured, the Doctor wasted no time in pursuing his objective. He knew he'd be in for more than a slap should Rose realize he'd locked her in the cupboard, but he also knew exactly how long she could fuss after taking a shower. He'd shut down the facility and be back in time for tea.

Sauntering down a hallway, he noticed a door designated as leading to the laundry and slipped inside. He glanced over the racks and shelves of uniforms, but stopped short when he noticed the group of women ironing in the center of the room.

"Oh, don't tell us," said one of the women with a sigh. "One of the creatures ate it?"

"What?"

"Your uniform," supplied another, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." The Doctor glanced down at his suit and then back at them. "What's wrong with my suit?"

"Not regulation color, is it?"

"Although very dashing."

The other women giggled in agreement.

"Yes, that's...um..." he stuttered, backing away from them. "Don't suppose you have an extra my size?"

The Doctor sought a hasty exit from the laundry room, stammering his thanks to the women who had eagerly helped him into a jacket. It was a tight fit over his coat and he rolled his shoulders in discomfort. He'd yet to have a body that tolerated wearing something quite so pink, but it meant he could pass easily amongst the workers until he found the command center.

He trailed after a group of similarly attired employees, listening to their chatter for clues. They were avidly discussing that night's celebration, not for the jubilant festivities but for the extra pay it afforded them. It was the biggest festival of the year and that meant a booming business for latakar. Production was increasing hourly despite the warning he'd given and that meant more had perished.

He wasn't one for second chances.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed the tall brunette at the end of the hall. It appeared that Dorothy's day had not improved since he'd last seen her. Her once pristine pink lab coat was rumpled and her hair was in considerable disarray. She angrily motioned for two men to follow her and then disappeared around a corner. The Doctor followed.

Along the way, they passed several rooms like the one from which he'd rescued Rose. None of them were empty, but it was too late for him to make any difference. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pausing at the last one. It was the girl from the hot spring, the pallor of her complexion only increased by death. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

He tore his gaze away from the carnage, just in time to see Dorothy display an identification card and gain entry to a room at the end of the hall. Following her lead, he showed the psychic paper to the man beside the door and slipped in after them.

"I want every frequency tested! Every sound. Every noise," Dorothy demanded, gesturing at the electronics that filled the room. "The research department has had little success so far, but I have the highest hopes for you two. It is of the highest priority. Along with catching that meddlesome troublemaker."

"Oh, I'm not nearly as bad as all that," the Doctor interrupted, carelessly flicking several switches as he entered. "Am I?"

"You?!" Dorothy shrieked, whirling to face him.

He grinned and waggled his fingers in greeting. "Hello."

"But...how did you get back in here?" she demanded. "This facility is impenetrable! And I made sure to request extra guards."

"Clever, remember?" His smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. "You didn't do as I asked."

"Of course not," she scoffed. "Bliss Industries cannot stop production for the ridiculous sentiments of one man."

"But I'm not just any man, Dorothy Hart." He leaned back against a piece of equipment, turning a knob before folding his arms across his chest. "And I'm definitely not fond of giving second chances."

"Oh, really?" she sneered, but her threat was interrupted by the distant rumble of an explosion. "What was that?"

"I told you this would stop," the Doctor calmly reminded her. "I'm keeping that promise."

The floor shook as the sound of more explosions reached the room.

Panicking, Dorothy shouted, "Do something! Stop it! Reverse whatever he's done!"

The Doctor shook himself free of the pink lab coat and tossed it aside. "Bit too late for that." He peered over the shoulders of the frantic men as they fiddled with the controls. "Oh, I wouldn't. I _really_ wouldn't."

As before, no one heeded his warning and they all tumbled to the floor as the room pitched drastically.

Only the Doctor managed to keep his balance, having plenty of practice from his years of TARDIS travel. He watched with amusement as Dorothy and her assistants scrambled to their feet. "Told you."

Dorothy was not amused. "Get him!"

Suddenly, the floor shook and a rumbling noise began, getting louder and louder as it gained in proximity. The controls lit up as every single warning light started flashing.

The Doctor frowned, putting on his glasses to better see the controls. "That's not supposed to happen."

* * *

Having thoroughly searched the cupboard for anything even resembling an exploding avocado, Rose had resorted to pacing the confined space. It certainly wasn't the first time the Doctor had left her behind and she suspected it wouldn't be the last. Despite this proclivity, he usually needed her assistance and the churning in her gut indicated that something terrible was happening in her absence.

In her distraction, she stumbled over a box, the contents of which spilled across the floor. Rose crouched to inspect them, discovering pages of diagrams and notations, conflicted accounts from when the company first started experimenting with the giant insects. If the other boxes held similar information it would be more than enough to topple the company. No wonder the door had been so securely locked.

Looking up at the towering pile of boxes, Rose noticed a metal grating mounted to the wall near the top. She might not be able to unlock the door, but she had plenty of experience navigating cooling systems. With newfound determination, she used her gymnastic skills to climb the boxes until she teetered at the very top. She tugged on the metal grating and gave a triumphant shout as it gave way. Carefully, she lifted herself into the metal corridor beyond. The passageway was a tight fit and she struggled to crawl through without banging her head and limbs.

She hadn't gotten very far when she heard a loud rumbling noise and the air duct shook violently. Desperately, she tried to hold onto the slick metal interior, but there was nothing to grab. Falling through an access hatch, she was airborne for only a moment before she landed on top of something hard.

With a groan, Rose lifted herself up, almost collapsing again when she realized what was beneath her. She scrambled to her feet, backing away from the giant beetle only to trip over another one. She froze, eyes wide as she took in the length of the hallway and the immobile beetles that covered the floor.

"I should have known you'd be causing trouble nearby."

Startled, Rose turned to face the woman who had so blithely killed in pursuit of a temporary bit of happiness.

"Not much of a Doctor, your friend. All he knows are death and destruction. He's ruined everything! Starting a stampede and then..." Dorothy waved her arms, gesturing to the floor littered with dead beetles.

Rose carefully skirted the fallen insects, approaching the woman. "Where is he? Where's the Doctor?"

"Oh, they've taken care of him!" Dorothy cackled. "Won't be long now, before it's too late. Everything falls apart and he'll be lost amidst the rubble."

"Where?" Rose demanded. "_Tell me!_"

"At the very center of things. I suspect he's used to that, isn't he?" she sneered. "You'd better run if you want to find him!"

The facility was a massive web of hallways and Rose had no idea where the Doctor might have ended up. As she ran, she trusted her instincts to lead her in the right direction. She touched the pendant, finding strength in the warm metal beneath her fingers. She didn't question how she knew which hallways to follow, anxious to locate the Doctor before it was too late.

After several minutes, she reached a dimly lit corridor and felt drawn to the doorway at the end. The room beyond was hazy with smoke and filled with electronics that had been ripped apart. Her heart lurched in her chest as she noticed a familiar white trainer amidst the debris.

"Doctor!" she shouted, sprinting the final distance.

The upper half of his body was obscured by a pile of twisted metal and she grabbed his legs to pull him free.

"Oh, god." Rose blanched at the dark stain that streaked the floor under his head. Her hands trembled as she unzipped her hoodie and carefully pressed it against the wound. She blinked rapidly, trying to dislodge the moisture that gathered as she noticed other signs of injury. His pale skin was blackened with soot and she brushed a hand across his cheek, wiping some of it away. "Doctor?"

He shuddered and mumbled what sounded like her name.

Encouraged, Rose took a deep breath, preparing herself for the long but necessary trek back to the TARDIS. She doubted it was safe to remain in the facility and the Doctor could be unconscious for hours. Slipping her arms under his shoulders, she carefully dragged him out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.  
**Author's Notes:**Desperate to save Rose from a body snatching spirit, the Doctor resorted to establishing a forbidden bond between them. Now, he's just as desperate to keep them apart. When they visit a starlight festival for a little fun, he might very well get his wish. The much requested sequel to The Moonlit Cotillion.

* * *

The building trembled as explosions shook the frame and Rose struggled to haul the Doctor over the threshold and into the TARDIS. As she gave one final pull, she noticed something fall from his pocket and clatter against the floor. Sparkling, it rolled across the grating, coming to a stop in a groove next to the console. Reluctantly, Rose moved away from the Doctor, reaching for the object.

It was a ring. The metal was warm against her fingertips and it glowed faintly in the cradle of her palm. There was a faint engraving of circles across the band that not even the TARDIS would translate.

Just like the pendant.

Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the similarities. She turned to the Doctor for answers, but he was incapable of any reply. His motionless body sent her mind hurtling in another direction. The pendant had saved her and perhaps...

With trembling hands, she slipped it onto his finger.

* * *

"Tell Rose...tell her I...tell her..."

"Doctor?" She was at his side in an instant. "Tell me what, Doctor?"

"Rose..." His eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he tried to focus. "Wha' happened?"

"You we're in some kind of control room an' there was a stampede."

"Oh. S'that all? No wonder I feel...dizzy." He raised himself onto his elbows and gingerly touched the back of his head. He studied his fingers. "Oh. Blood. Mine?" He licked his hand and grimaced. "Yep. Definitely mine. That's not good. Rose, I think I've hurt my head."

"Just a tiny bit," she agreed. "Looks like it's mostly healed."

"Restorative trance. I'll be fine in a bit. Well, memories are a little fuzzy." He cocked his head to the side, trying to remember. "I was setting...escape velocities and that...that should have..." His brow creased with confusion as he became aware of their surroundings. "We're on the TARDIS. How...?"

"I dragged you."

"You...what?"

"Dragged you. Found you in that control room an' then, well, stuff started exploding. An' we couldn't stay..."

"Exploding? That shouldn't have happened. Of course, I hadn't planned on a stampede..." He ran a hand through his hair, stopping with a wince as it brushed against his injury. "But you weren't there. I made sure you were..."

"Locked in a cupboard?" She slapped his shoulder and he yelped. "You tricked me an' left me behind! You went out there, on your own, an' I only just managed to get to you." She took a deep shuddering breath, her hands clenching into fists. "You could've died! You...you could've..."

She shook her head, trying to stop the tears she'd kept inside since she'd found him bloody and unconscious on the control room floor. Her vision blurred. She felt his hands on her shoulders and, despite her anger, she couldn't resist the solace of his embrace.

"There's no need to cry," he murmured, rocking her gently. "Rose, I'm fine. I'm all right."

"But if I hadn't..." She choked on a sob, tears already soaking through his shirt.

He sighed and she felt something brush against the top of her head. She froze as his lips traveled along the edge of her ear and paused against the curve of her neck.

"All healed now. Perfectly...fine."

He wondered why his voice sounded so rough, when he felt better than he had in weeks. All of his thoughts were crisp and clear, no lingering confusion about his feelings. He knew what he wanted and he saw no reason to delay any longer. "Rose..."

"Yeah?"

"Something's not right. Something's...wrong."

"What?" Alarmed, she pulled back, just far enough to look at him.

He appeared a little dazed, but with his recent injury she wasn't surprised. His hair was wildly askew and his eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them. She didn't want to think about the soot and blood smeared across his pale skin. Before she could ask him what he meant, cool lips pressed against hers and he was kissing her with a confidence he'd never before expressed. Almost as soon as it happened, he scrambled backwards, eyes wide with shock.

Tentatively, she reached for him. "Doctor?"

"Stay back! I must've ingested something. I've got this..." He cringed. "...inexplicable desire to ravish you. Most unnatural that. Usually I've got fantastic control and..." He gestured frantically with his hand, halting abruptly when he noticed the ring. "Oh." He twisted his hand, observing the subtle glow of the metal, mind reeling at what that meant. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" His eyes flicked between her and the ring several times before his face contorted with anguish. "You didn't! You...oh, but you _did_, didn't you? You had to...to..."

Rose bit her lip. She hadn't imagined he'd react well to this development, but her heart lurched at his obvious revulsion.

"You foolish girl! I was trying to give you a _choice_. To let you go before...before this relationship consumed us. But no..." He shook his head and when he continued his tone was accusatory. "_You_ just had to go an'..."

"It was in your pocket," she interrupted.

His jaw clenched tight as he gritted his teeth. "Was it?"

"It matches the necklace."

"Well, of course it does," he snapped. "It's suppose to."

His callous tone brought her to the verge of tears again. She didn't deserve this outburst, not after all that happened recently and all the secrets he continued to keep. "You were unconscious! An' injured an'..."

His incredulity was obvious. "And you thought putting a ring on my finger would snap me out of it?"

"Figured it couldn't hurt."

"Couldn't hurt? Couldn't--" He took a deep breath. "My pockets are _filled_ with dangerous things. You know that, Rose."

"What's so dangerous about it?"

He didn't reply, turning away to pace the room with quick strides. "Maybe it's not too late. Maybe there's some way to reverse it. Maybe..."

There were few rules the Doctor hadn't broken in his long life, but he'd never even considered this one. In fact, bonding had been forbidden for so long that a necklace, like the one now draped around his companion's neck, would have been impossibly rare even before his planet burned. It would have been made long before his people became guardians of time. Long before they made rules. Of course, with his people gone, the consequences wouldn't be the same as they'd once been.

Until now, he'd never understood why his father had taken the risk.

"Doctor?" Rose had latched onto his coat sleeve, attempting to halt his progress across the room. "You can't just shut me out like this. Not with what's happened. Don't you dare!"

Rose's voice drew the Doctor back to the present and he stopped short, causing her to stumble. He caught hold of her waist, breath catching at the temptations their proximity presented. Despite his family history, the Doctor had only a vague idea of what to expect from a bonding and if his current impulses were any indication, his control was about to be put to the test.

Her eyes flicked down to the location of his hands. "Doctor?"

He forced himself to release his grip on her waist. "You should..." he began, ruffling his hair. "...keep your distance. 'Til I've got more control. I'm not accustomed to...feeling so needy."

Her eyes were wide as she studied him, looking for indications of what had changed.

"It's been a _realllllllly _long day, hasn't it?" He observed, stepping back to what he hoped was a safer distance. "You should get some rest."

She shook her head, following him to prevent his escape. "No. We need to talk about this."

"_Rose_, I really don't think that's the best idea, just now." He leaned his weight against the console, desperate for the extra space. "You're very...close."


	9. Chapter 9

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.  
**Author's Notes:**Desperate to save Rose from a body snatching spirit, the Doctor resorted to establishing a forbidden bond between them. Now, he's just as desperate to keep them apart. When they visit a starlight festival for a little fun, he might very well get his wish. The much requested sequel to The Moonlit Cotillion.

* * *

"Am I?" she murmured, bravely taking another step closer.

"Rose. Don't. Not now," he pleaded.

"Later, then?"

She was so close, he could feel the heat radiating from her skin. "I shouldn't...we can't..." He shuddered, resting his forehead against hers. "There are things, I need to tell you. And I can't with you..._there_."

"Oh." She took a step away, but he leaned forward, keeping them close together. "Doctor?"

Startled, he jumped back. "Right. Sorry." He gritted his teeth, studying the floor and the clutter below. "It's my father's ring," he finally said.

"What?" she asked, certain she'd misheard him.

"Don't know why I kept it really. I certainly never planned to use it." He held his hand out, studying the golden band. "Forbidden, you know."

"But, your parents..."

"Bonded? Yes. Broke more than one rule, but that didn't stop them." He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "I didn't know them all that well. Academy training starts when we're only three. And they were considered a bad influence." He grimaced, expression darkening as his thoughts lingered on his own past. "My father was...punished for his indiscretion."

Automatically, Rose reached out to comfort him, halting when she remembered his need for distance. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why? He knew what he was doing. Well, mostly. He knew it was forbidden. Bonding hadn't been practiced in...oh, years and years and years. Records were rare even before..." His expression clouded with regret.

"That mean you've been guessing?"

"Guessing?" he scoffed. "Rose Tyler, I never guess. I've been making conclusions based on empirical research. Deductive reasoning, you know. Aristotle would be impressed."

"Right. What conclusions have you made then?"

"We didn't do this the traditional way. There's a connection of minds, that happened when I saved you at the cotillion. An exchange of tokens, bit of a delay before I got mine, but apparently it still counts. And then...well..." he drawled, giving her a look that did not allow for misinterpretation. "With just the necklace, there was only a partial bond. But now...it's too complete. It can't be undone." Softly, he added, "You really are stuck with me."

It had only been a few days since they'd left the impossible planet and Rose was not apt to forget that particular conversation. "That's not so bad," she countered.

"Not so bad? How can you...? Why would you...?" he sputtered, horrified. "_I've trapped you. _For the rest of your life. 'Til death do us part. An' that's all right, is it?"

"Yeah." She nodded, stepping closer. "Yeah, it is."

He raised a hand to stop her. "If we just stay apart, maintain a certain distance...maybe...I can run some tests and..."

"Doctor..." At least, that was what she intended to say. What came out was something musical and altogether unexpected.

The Doctor froze. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Rose mumbled, confused. "Just...your name."

"That's what I thought you said," he agreed, watching her with astonishment. "But I've never told you. I've never told anyone. It's too dangerous."

"Why?"

He tilted his head and Rose shifted her weight, uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze.

"Don't you know?" he whispered.

And she did. "I..."

"You mustn't say it ever again," he said firmly.

"But, how did I know...?"

"Oh..." He looked away. "You're very perceptive for a human."

"Doctor..."

"It's the necklace. And the ring. What they're made out of. It's..." He paused, seeking a simple explanation. "Well, it only existed on my planet. In ancient times, it was mined, deep in the mountains. It's a telepathic conductor of sorts. As a telepathic race, we only found it useful when a deeper connection between minds was needed."

"Like bonding?"

"Yes. There's a tiny piece in the TARDIS console actually. It makes it easier for me to connect with her. Especially at a distance. If you were another Time Lord, we'd be almost open books to each other now. But I'm afraid I'll see a lot more of your thoughts than you'll see of mine." The Doctor turned to the ship's controls, flipping the switches that would return them to their last point of dematerialization. "Most of the time, anyway."

"Most of the time?" she prompted, moving to stand beside him.

"There are a few exceptions. Stressful situations, lots of adrenaline..." He grabbed the monitor to check coordinates. "When you were kidnapped, I heard your voice calling me. I wouldn't have known you were in danger so quickly if it hadn't been for that." He glanced at her over his shoulder. "With your tendency for wandering off that might turn out to be quite advantageous."

Rose playfully swatted him and he grinned as he dodged her hand. The tension between them ebbed to something familiar and far more pleasant.

She bit her lip, watching as he finished maneuvering the ship. "Doctor, I..."

"I know," he interrupted wearily, sounding as if he was conceding some long fought battle.

"And you..."

The ship settled and he swiftly turned, reaching for her hands. They both shivered at the warmth that radiated from the simple gesture.

"Does it need saying?" he asked, eyes dark with an emotion she'd only caught glimpses of before.

Rose could feel the truth of it now with such certainty that words weren't as necessary as she'd always thought they would be. She shook her head. She wanted him to, obviously, but she wouldn't force him.

"Thank you," he murmured in response to her unvoiced decision. "I've taken us back to the market. If we hurry, running preferably, we might catch the last fireworks. I did promise them, after all."

"I think..." Rose began, pulling one hand free of his grasp. "...a different kind of fireworks might be in order."

"_What?_" the Doctor yelped, startled. "I...we..." He looked down at Rose's hand as it carefully smoothed his tie. "Right. Yes. There is that unfinished business with the...bond. But the fireworks are really extraordinary, marvelous, best in several galaxies. It would be a shame to..." He gulped as her proximity caused her to brush against a certain part of his anatomy he really didn't want to consider just now. "They've got palms and crossettes and diadems. Oh! And magnificent heliotropes, Rose. Bet you've never even seen those."

"Lot of things I haven't seen," she quipped, tongue peeking between her teeth.

"Oh," the Doctor groaned. "_That's_ just not fair."

Rose paused, a line of worry crossing her brow, "What's not...?"

"There are a million, no billion, things I should be tremendously concerned about just now, but all I can think about it is how perfectly splendid it would be to deposit you in the jump seat and have my wicked way with you until neither one of us can think straight."

Rose simply stared.

He ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. That was rude, wasn't it?"

Before he could apologize further, Rose grabbed his tie and kissed him with enough ferocity to render him speechless. The long denied warmth thundered through his body until it took all of his concentration just to remain standing.

The Doctor had not lied when he said he had _danced_. Not often, but certainly enough to know how the experience was supposed to go. None of it compared to the completion he felt in a single kiss with one Rose Marion Tyler.

Early in his life, he'd been taught that self-restraint was imperative. A Time Lord who lacked the ability to carefully control his emotions would be vulnerable and weak. Easily influenced by the first cause that struck his fancy.

Rose was apparently his cause.

He wanted her more than anything else he'd encountered in almost a thousand years of existence. And if that wasn't enough to terrify him, he couldn't find the strength to stop himself. Rose finally released him to catch her breath and the Doctor was surprised to discover that his own respiratory bypass had been of little use.

"In all my years, I never..." Finding words inadequate, he managed a shaky smile. "The TARDIS will have a fit if there's any sort of...passionate display in her foyer. Might even strand us somewhere unpleasant."

"Better find a room then, yeah?"

"Oh, absolutely," he agreed, tugging her away from the console. Noticing her stunned expression, he paused. "What?"

"Nothing. S'just...you're different."

"You have no idea," he remarked, quickly averting his gaze to examine the inner hallway and the many doors that lined it.

"Not _that_ different," Rose snorted.

A single eyebrow rose at her statement, daring her to explain.

"I put you in those pajamas at Christmas, remember?"

"Bit of a gander is hardly proof, Rose," he retorted. "Most humanoid species look similar...in lots of places. And besides, you humans were modeled after us. Of course you wouldn't have seen anything amiss. In fact, I'm a rather impressive specimen, don't you think?"

"Um..." she stammered, startled by the new frankness in his flirtation.

"Look at that! _You're blushing_." He grinned. "I rather like making you blush. No wonder Jack enjoyed teasing you."

She sighed. He'd probably be incorrigible once they'd actually... "What's different then? I mean, anything I should know before we..."

"Let me show you," the Doctor interrupted softly, opening a door and beckoning for her to follow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _The Satan Pit_.  
**Author's Notes:** The end. At least until I decide what should happen next. This part has been edited for content and if you'd like to read the rest you can visit my livejournal. Enjoy!

* * *

Despite the length of time she'd traveled with him, Rose had never seen the Doctor's bedroom. He claimed to not require sleep, but she had found him snoring in the library on more than one occasion. She had often wondered whether he had a bedroom at all.

The room they entered was not what she expected.

"This isn't a bedroom."

"No. No, it's not," the Doctor agreed cheerfully, crossing to a wicker table. "Tea?"

"It's a...it's a..." Rose remained near the doorway, staring in disbelief at what the small room contained. "Is that apple grass?"

"It's a parlor of sorts. And, yes. I suspect the TARDIS thought you'd like that." He inspected a teapot on the table, lifting the lid and squinting at the contents before declaring, "Lovely!"

"We're having tea?" Rose frowned. "Tea?"

"Mmmhmm." He poured and offered her one of the delicate cups.

"But I thought..." She shook her head, accepting the cup despite her confusion. "Why're we having tea?"

"Why?" he asked, looking equally confused. "Very beneficial, tea. Especially with what we're about to attempt. Now, drink up!"

Rose bit her lip to hide a smile at this unpredicted eccentricity. "This usual, then? For Time Lords?"

"Don't humans do this?"

"Usually there's a bed involved," she mumbled, coughing when she sampled the dark brew. "Sooner."

"Yes, I rather suspect there is," he mused. "But it's not quite the same, you understand. For me. And the tea is traditional, I suppose. Bit of a precaution, before..."

Rose's eyes went wide. "That why you're always suggestin' tea? 'Cuz you think it might lead to..."

"But you like tea," he interrupted quickly. "It's very British to take tea. Well, until the brewing revolution of 3010 when..."

"That why the TARDIS lands in England all the time?" she continued. "So you can..._mate_?"

"What?" he yelped. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. That's ridiculous. I never planned to..." He tilted his head and glanced at the ceiling. "Ah."

"What?"

"My ship may have had the wrong idea," he admitted with a frown. "Or the right idea. Depending on how you choose to look at it."

"Oh." Rose attempted to look preoccupied with the contents of her cup. "So...tea?"

He nodded. "The success of the bonding so far suggests that our minds are compatible. But, I'd rather not take any chances. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"If our thought patterns aren't compatible, your mind could be harmed when we finish...bonding. I won't let that happen."

Rose recognized the familiar glint in his eye and knew better than to argue. "You can check right? Before we do things."

"Absolutely," he agreed, but the tone of his voice was grim. "But I...I need to touch your mind. With mine. I won't muck around, I promise, and if there's anything you don't want me to see, just picture a door closing. I won't look." He studied his cup of tea, rubbing his thumb along the rim. "Just remember, once we...finish this, you won't be able to hide things quite so easily. I'll try to give you some privacy, but I can't control everything we share. I'd go mad trying."

She reached for his hand, carefully prying it from the cup. "Doctor, it's all right. I want this. Really."

The Doctor hesitated, but Rose's grip on his hand was firm. "Right. Stop me if it gets uncomfortable."

He pressed his fingertips to her temple and reality faded as she was engulfed by thoughts and feelings that were not her own. Worry, guilt and a small sensation that hinted at happiness.

"Easy," the Doctor murmured, catching her waist to steady her. "Just relax."

But it was hard not to feel uncomfortable being a voyeur among her own memories. It was surreal, catching glimpses of so many old experiences, like flipping through a book and only catching a few words. Things she'd thought forgotten were suddenly as clear in her mind as if they'd just happened. When she heard the Doctor speak again, his voice sounded very far away.

"That's odd."

"What is?" Rose asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, not nothing. Nothing wrong. Just...a bit unexpected."

She felt him readjust the position of his fingers.

"Your mind is very organized, for a human. I'm impressed. Everything's neatly compartmentalized, like..."

The Doctor released her and she took an unsteady step backwards. The sudden clarity of the present left her feeling lightheaded. "Like...?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," he insisted, sounding distracted.

"Are we...compatible?"

"Oh, yes. I should say so."

She reached to trace the crease in his forehead. "But you're still worried."

"No, I--"

"Doctor..." Rose interrupted with obvious skepticism.

"All right, a bit," he admitted, ruffling his hair. "Well, maybe more than a bit. It's to be expected, really, with circumstances as they are, and..."

"And...?"

"You're perfect. Absolutely...perfect. And that's what worries me. It shouldn't be this easy, Rose." He paused, tilting his head. "You all right? You look like you might faint."

"What? Oh!" she gasped, still reeling from his compliment. "Um, m'fine."

"You know, for my people the physical portion was superfluous." He turned away, staring at the distant horizon the TARDIS had provided. "We'd used looms for centuries anyway. The pleasure is in the joining of minds."

"Can you still...?" But before Rose could finish her question, he'd swiftly turned, capturing her lips, drawing her closer until there was no space left between them.

"Absolutely," he assured her, between kisses that left her gasping for air. "Exceedingly well, in fact."

She whispered his name, his real name, and he shivered, clutching her tight against his body.

"Minx," he teased, his voice rough. "Ready?"

Taking his hand, she guided it to her temple. He took a deep breath and then firmly pressed his fingers against the skin just above her ear.

"Forever..." he whispered, trembling as they merged.

And then she was falling, falling, falling. She heard the Doctor gasp in surprise as the bond solidified. The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm. Their destiny had been engulfed in starlight from the very beginning. Before he'd changed his face, before she'd known anything could be bigger on the inside, perhaps even before he'd told her to run. This was the ending and the beginning of what they were always meant to be. Forever.


End file.
